my inmortal live for what
by love aka
Summary: Disclaimer i do not own digimon nor evenessence my inmortal please dont sue


**_I'm tired of being here _**

It was three years since T.K. and Kari and graduated high school. THey had rented an apartment in dobueta in the small town of yomonose. 

T.K what wrong Kari asked. Nothng i just nothing. Come on T.K. I know when something is bothering you. I just was thinking about all the times we were together and i don't know what i would do if. If what Kari asked. If we were some how separated and i lost you. 

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears _**

T.K. that will never happen. Yes it will! T.K began crying on the sofa in the living room that they were siting on. What are you talking about taikaru. Its my mom T.K. Said still crying head buried in the cushions of the sofa What about your mom. Shes sick, and someone has to take care of here. I'm the only family she has left! and i have to take care of her!! T.K. its all right. No! its not all right you don't understand we have no money no transportation. I cant take you with me if i go. What are you saying! i'm saying that i have to go. I'm saying that i'm leaving you. 

**_And if you have to leave _**

T.K. stood up and walked out the door of the apartment that was one the 6th floor turning right towards the elevator. Kari came running and grabbed hold of him crying and gave him an passionate kiss. Here if you go i want you to have this. Kari handed taikaru her crest which is the crest of light and said. I know you have to go but please take it so i can be with you be right beside, and if you ever decide to come back i'm be here waiting for it and you T.K stepped into the elevator and stared at Kari while he pressed the button to the first floor just looking at her through the door made him remember all the times they had and how much he loved her. 

**_I wish you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it wont leave me alone _**

As the elevator reached the main floor he walked out the shiny double doors and lowering his debased body on the grounds crying. He finally got up and walked to the subway station. One for Tokyto he said to the clerk at the station. He got on the train and sit in the first seat looking out the window at the front Kari waving to him goodbye and all he could do is say I love you Kari! then the train was off. 

Hours passed on the train he could only think about kari. He remembered the first time they kissed. Come on T.K. Your gonna miss it. T.K. Followed kari into the park under a big maple tree and sit down watching the sky as meteors came falling down as if it were a present sent to them from the heavens. Isn't it beautiful. How the stars burnish in the sky. T.K. Looked into kari's eyes for a while and then leaned over to kiss her. He held that kiss for well over a minute and then broke it and said yes the stars are beautiful but they can never compare to you 

When the train stomped he looked the other way getting off and taking a walk. After his walk he went to his mothers house. He went up to the pouch and slid the door open calling to his mother. Mother! Mother? He came in and walked towards the living room. There was a man in a black suit siting on the couch. Who are you? And where is my mother? The man slowly got on his feet. Yes i assume your name would be T.K. I was supecting you. It seems i have some bad news about your mother, see she passed away 2 hours ago while making some tea. 

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _**

I'm very sorry dear child. I can imagine how you feel. No you couldn't T.K. Spat out. How could you ever imagine how i feel! T.K began crying once again and reminisced about his father just three years ago and how long it took for him to get over his passing. Steal crying T.K whispered to himself, if only i could have been here if only i could have stayed. He kept telling himself over and over until he believed it. He remember how Kari helped him get over his father and felt sorry for leaving her behind  
He just couldn't believe that he had lost two of the most important people in his life in one day. The man left and just the door behind him without saying a word. He slept on the floor that night having nightmares and often woke up in a cold sweat. Crying pain and depression. He sighed softly and tried to go back to sleep but his mind just kept ceasing him not too 

T.K went to his mothers bed room and lied on bed. Mom would you please tell me a story before i go to sleep. O.K. Just one. Once there live a boy he was 7 years old and he had just lost his mother. So this kid he was deeply depressed and felt bad. And thought it was his fault his mother died. He couldn't sleep so he sat on the couch watching the news all night until his eyes grew weak and he began to snooze off and in his dreams appeared an angel it said to him if you would want to see your mother be grateful and not be worried for you will see her when the time comes. When the heaven and the earth collide you can join hand with her and cherish every moment. So when he woke up he began to notice all the good things in his life. T.K would only wised that were true. T.K 

**_Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all   
The sanity in me _**

T.K walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a sharp knife out the bottom left drawer. He went to the kitchen table and lied the knife down examining it for a few minutes. Looking at the sharp blade in deep thought with agony pouring through his veins. He picked the knife up and pressed the sharp blade against his heart. " I lost everything that ever meant anything so why life in agony in turmoil why live in despair?R" 

**_These wound won't seem to heal this pain is just  
To real theres just too much time can not erase _**

He pressed down into his heart. With his head falling out of the chair and hitting the floor. 

Noon just before T.K. Found out about his mom 

Kari called her mom from the apartment on the phone crying. What wrong honey. T.K he had to leave because his mother was sick and need to take care of her. Kari didn't you hear T.K.'s mother has passed In just the last few hours. No I, I did not hear about that thank you. Kori hung up the phone and walked over to the coat rack got her coat. And went to the Subway station. Mam, what may i get for you asked the clerk. I would like a one way ticket to dobueta please. Kari handed him all of her money that she saved since she was seven (man has it really been 20 years) The clerk handed her the ticket and said next trains at 5:00. Kari sat at the bench for an hour until the subway train arrived. She stepped into the train and moved all the way to the back because the seats were all filled up (she had rather sit in the front) Staring out the window she remembered the night that T.K's father had passed and how he spent the night at her house because he couldn't stand to be with anybody but her. 

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all these years  
But you still have all of me _**

As soon as Kari arrived in yomonose she went straight to T.K.s house and found him pressing the knife into his heart. **T.K.**- This is for you kari i don't want to feel the pain i don't want to live without you. The last words out of T.K.s mouth. Kari hurrying rushed in and tried to stop him but she was too late. The knife was pierced deep into his heart and he looked back up and her and she held him looking in to her teary eyes he said i love you with his last bit of strength . Kari took the plunged knife out of his heart and began crying and feeling sorrow if some how this was all her fault. She picked the knife and glided towards her own heart and proclaimed. T.K. I can not live without you either i am pure, you are pure. And i cant live. She quickly stabbed herself and fell onto of T.K. And with her last breathe she said and i love you Takeru. 

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone but  
Though your still with me I've been alone all along _**

Three days later 

Kori's mother called her house several times in the last three days, but there was no answer so she felt that something was wrong. She got on the closest flight and went to her house she wasn't there she then went to T.K.'s house and found them lying on the kitchen floor blood covering both there hearts and a knife plunged into kari's. 

The funeral the following day was at the park. It was a mess, huge crowds came and grieved for them. They always got along with everyone and never had a spot of hatred in their lives but then their life were nothing to hate. They placed kari and T.K in the same casket crest in one anothers hand and lowered them down in the ground under the maple tree where they shared their first kiss. That night meteors began to fall out the sky over the stars, just like they were brought to them as a gift from heaven 

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all these years  
But you still have all of me **

The end 

O.k. You have to give me a little credit i wrote this in a day. What am i suppose to say well any ways i meant for it to be good but i don't know please tell me what you think was my first write R&R please


End file.
